game_weaponsfandomcom-20200213-history
FN Minimi light machine gun
The FN Minimi is an light machine gun designed and manufactured by Belgian weapons manufacturer, FN Herstal. It is well-known after the US adoption as the "M249 SAW" and has appeared in many video games related to modern warfares. History The FN Minimi was first introduced in 1974, it has been adopted as the standard light machine gun by over 45 countries. The weapon has also adopted by the US armed forces as the M249 SAW in 1984. It was then became more famous and has took appearances in many movies and video games. Much of them were related to the US military and modern conflicts. Design Features The FN Minimi is an long-stroke piston gas operated weapon fires from a open-bolt. It fires the NATO standard rifle cartridge, the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. It is a belt-fed weapon which is also compatible with STANAG magazines and C-MAG drum magazines. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic only, it has a rate of fire of 700–1,150 rounds per minute. The Minimi is usually comes with an bipod and the weapon is mainly designed for fire support roles. Some variants are allowed for mounting optics and other accessories. Variants * Standard (designed for platoons or used as a squad support weapon) * Para (designed for paratroopers) * Vehicle (mounted on military vehicles) * Minimi 7.62 (Variant chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge) * Minimi Mk 3 (The recently updated version of the Minimi) * M249 SAW (Variant designed for the US Military) * M249 SPW (M249 designed for USSOCOM) * Mk 46 (M249 variant used by USSOCOM) * Mk 48 (US version of the Minimi 7.62) * C9 (Canadian version of Minimi) The Minimi is also licence-manufactured in many other countries and has different designations. Appears in * Project Reality * 7.62 High Calibre * Insurgency * Half-Life * Counter-Strike (M249 Para model) * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (M249 Para model) * Counter-Strike: Source (M249 Para model) * Counter-Strike Online (M249 Para model and Mk 48, comes with variations) * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (M249 Para model) * Delta Force: Land Warrior * Delta Force: Task Force Dagger * Fallout Tactics * America's Army * Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield * Far Cry * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto V * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (M249 SAW, used by SAS and USMC Force Recon operatives in Campaign) * Battlefield: Bad Company * Far Cry 2 * America's Army 3 * ArmA II * Fallout: New Vegas * Medal of Honor * Homefront * Battlefield 3 (M249 SAW) * Medal of Honor: Warfighter (M249 SAW, Mk 46 Mod 1 and Ksp 90) * Rainbow Six: Vegas * Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 * Combat Arms * Battlefield Play4Free * Battlefield 4 (M249 SAW) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Mk 48 Mod 1) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Mk 46 Mod 0, used by Yuri and Delta Forces operatives in Campaign) Category:Light machine guns Category:Firearms chambered in 5.56x45mm cartridges Category:Belgian weapons Category:Firearms chambered in 7.62x51mm cartridges